1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot press device and a multi-layered printed board press method.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, a multilayered printed board has high density of connection pads arranged for transmitting and receiving a signal between an external device and wires electrically connecting together components mounted on a front surface and for receiving power. In processes of manufacturing the multilayered printed board, designing is done while providing layers for dimensionally wiring and connecting together the connection pads described above with efficiency, and based on designed information, a pattern (inner layer pattern) of each layer is created. Integrating the layers is called a laminate bonding process.
In the laminate bonding process, the layers are electrically insulated, and also while a laminated body formed by alternately laminating insulation layers (generally called prepreg formed by soaking thermally plastic resin in a core material) for physical coupling is heated by upper and lower stream plates, it is pressurized for a fixed time period to be cured. Then punching processing for connecting together wires between the layers is carried out, and the entire board including a portion exposing an inner layer conductor is subjected to plating. Then a topmost surface pattern is formed by a photo resist method and an insulating material is coated between pads when necessary for completion.
In recent years, following downsizing of components mounted on the multilayered printed board, an interval between the connection pads is packaged with higher density year by year. Therefore, in order to ensure reliability of inter-layer connection of the layers described above, it is required to eliminate dislocation of the upper and lower layers at time of the laminate bonding. As a method of eliminating such dislocation, various techniques have been disclosed conventionally.
For example, Unexamined Utility Model Patent No. H6-54485 discloses the technique of fixing a stationary guide plate 13 formed with a guide surface 13A to a frame 11 located at position corresponding to four corners of a middle heating plate 4, fixing a holding metal fitting 40 to the four corners of the middle heating plate 4 corresponding to the stationary guide plate 13, and abutting an abutting surface 42 formed at the holding metal fitting 40 against the guide surface 13A to thereby avoid dislocation of a heating plate even as a result of expansion and contraction of the heating plate.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-228955 discloses the technique of in a laminating press device configured to sandwich, between heating plates, 3 a laminate material formed by laminating a copper foil and prepreg and a stainless plate and perform hot forming by a hydraulic ram 2 while applying pressure in a chamber 7 with reduced pressure enclosed by a partition wall 6, disposing, outside of a forming range composed of heating plates 3, mechanical detection units 12 composed of a detection bar 9 whose upper end is firmly fixed to a ceiling part of the chamber 7 and which hangs in a manner such as to be capable of oscillating, a limit switch 10 mechanically detecting horizontal displacement of the detection bar 9, and a guide 11 regulating a direction of the displacement of the detection bar 9 respectively adjacently to four sides of the heating plate 3 to thereby reliably detect dislocation of, for example, the stainless plate in the laminate press device automatically and also without causing erroneous operation.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-200630 discloses the technique of, in a press device configured to pull up a movable platen 15 by a pull-up device 20 above an upper platen 16 and perform pressing processing on each processed material L between press plates 17, providing, perpendicularly and upright near positions of four corners of the movable platen, a guide bar 30 having a guide surface 31 extending on a surface where the movable platen does not turn with respect to a planar center of the movable platen of a cross line crossing the planar center of the movable platen from near the position of the four corners and also in a direction of the cross line and also providing a sliding guide part 35 sliding while firmly attached to the guide surface of the guide bar to thereby pull up the movable platen (and a press plate) in the laminate press device in parallel with good balance and also resolve problems occurring at the different parts upon the pull-up.